Felines
by UnknownPaws
Summary: What happens when Axel decides to visit Larxene on a mission? One word: Chaos. Rated M for language and metion of sexual themes. NOTE: Had to remove the song.


**This was orginally made for Larxel Day, but I never got time to post it... T_T**

**So, now it is a belated Larxel Day Oneshot...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song used in this fanfic. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Dinsey. The song belongs to Elton John. Once again, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Felines**

Larxene growled tiredly under her breath as she made her way across the vast pride lands. The sun was hot against her dirty fur, and the pads of paws felt raw and inflamed on the coarse ground. Cursing under her breath, Larxene flicked her ear in an attempt to swat away an annoying horse fly that seemed keen on following her.

She make note to have a go at Saix later for making her come to this frigging world, especially during its drought season. Upon arrival, she had immediately taken the form of an animal, as most do when they arrive in the Pride Lands. These animal forms can vary from lion to leopard, rhino to elephant, and so on. Larxene herself had taken the form of a hybrid between a tiger and a cheetah; a slim, slender body with a golden pelt, black stripes and spots decorating it. The she-cat had presumed that her form was due to her nature, with her being savage, but also because of her speed.

The mission had been very simple; find and destroy all Heartless in the area. Larxene had scoffed, figuring it would be just a pack of little Heartless lead by a gigantic one. Something she could take down within a matter of minutes, and then return to the castle to resume the reading of the novel she had engrossed in before coming here. Unfortunately, that was not the case; instead of the usual small shadow Heartless, Larxene found herself facing a large pack of Living Bone Heartless.

While they may have been a lot bigger than the Shadows, they certainly weren't any brighter. Larxene at first found no trouble in eliminating them, but every time one fell, another took its place. It wasn't until she released her limit break that she was able to defeat them all.

Exhausted and worn out, the Savage Nymph left the barren gorge and had been walking for hours known. Slightly dizzy from the heat, Larxene let out a yelp as she nearly tripped over a discarded bone laying innocently on the ground.

"Leave it to the residents here to dump their trash in the stupidest places," she growled quietly, after regaining her footing.

The blaring sun was hotter than ever, and the Nymph knew she had to find shelter from the blazing heat, lest she collapsed from exhaustion. After walking for another few minutes, Larxene was happily greet with the sight of a tree providing a small, but dependable amount of shade. Quick as she could, Larxene trotted over to the tree, and plopped down in its shadow.

"Finally," she murmured to herself, feeling her aching muscles sigh with relief. Yawning, the she-cat laid her head down and shut her eyes, slowly drifting off into a light sleep.

"You know, I've never been here during drought season".

With a startled gasp, Larxene jumped as a new voice snapped her awake. Agitated, she turned her head to the tree, fur bristling and electricity crackling. There, sitting in the upper branch, was her comrade Axel.

He grinned at her.

"Hey Sparkle!"

The Savage Nymph hunched her back and let out a fierce hiss.

Axel's emerald eyes glittered in amusement.

"Aw, c'mon, Sparkle! Is that any way to treat your favourite Nobody?" he pouted teasingly, before leaping out of the tree. He had taken the form of a lion; orange pelt flecked with yellow, resembling a fire, and a bright red mane that rose into spikes at the back, just like his hair. A purple, upside-down teardrop shaped marking lay underneath each emerald green eye.

Ignoring Axel's last comment, Larxene growled.

"What do you want, Axel?"

He responded batting at paw at her two antenna-like blonde bands. She hissed and took a swipe at his paw, to which he withdrew lazily.

"What? I need an excuse to visit my favourite little Nymph?"

"Can the act, I know very well that you're here just to be an annoying pest!"

"Why would you imply such a thing? How do know I'm not here for… something else?" Axel finished, grinning cunningly and wagging his short eyebrows.

Larxene snarled.

"Dream on, idiot!"

"I'm hurt, Larxene…"

"We're Nobodies, Axel; we don't have Hearts! We can't feel emotions, dumbass!"

"Hmph… Thanks for reminding me!"

"The pleasure's all mine! Now, why don't you go and get yourself lost for me, will you?"

"Aw, Sparkle, is that any way to treat me after I've come all this way to give you this?"

Larxene, who had turned her head to the side, looked back at the lion to see him holding a blue coloured vial in his left paw. When she didn't respond, he continued, "I noticed that when you left for the mission, you forgot to bring any potions with you, so I decided that I would do you the favour by bringing one here to you. That, and I wanted to see you mess up a little!"

He added that last bit jokingly, but Larxene's ears still flattened against her skull. It was true, though; she had been in such a hurry to get her mission done and over with that she had forgotten to take any potions or ethers with her.

Hence, why she was so tired.

She made a grab for the bottle, but the pyromaniac lion merely jumped back and into the tree. The she-cat snarled, electricity snapping from the tips of her bangs. Axel's ear flicked in amusement, and he grinned down at her.

"You want it?" he asked tauntingly.

"Yes, what do YOU think, stupid?"

"Alright then," Axel said, leaping down from the branches, "open your mouth, close your eyes, and you'll get a nice surprise! No peeking now!"

The Savage Nymph growled, but knew that Axel wouldn't cooperate in any other way. Cursing him under her breath, she shut her eye tight and opened her mouth slightly.

In an instant, she felt something fuzzy pressing itself against her muzzle. A slimy thing like a tongue slipped into her mouth, and then a tangy fluid went rushing down her throat. Her eyes snapped open to see Axel pressing his mouth against her own, his tongue now caressing hers; all the while pouring the potion into her mouth from his.

With a muffled, angry screech, Larxene wretched her mouth from his, using both paws to try to wipe it clean. Axel's ear twitched.

"What? No thank-you?"

"I asked for the potion, not for you to French kiss me!" Larxene shrieked, still trying to disinfect her mouth.

"Are you sure that's what you asked for?"

With a strangled yell, the Savage Nymph leapt at the grinning pyro. In a flash, he came at the she-cat and pinned her to the ground. Struggling, the Nymph hissed and spat.

"GET OFF, ASSHOLE!"

Axel licked her nose, and the Nymph snarled, summoning her kunais in response. But the lion smirked and placed his paws on hers, preventing her from moving.

"Relax, Sparkle, I'm only playing!"

"Doesn't look like from where I am! And stop calling me that!"

"Fine…"

"How did get that name, anyways?"

"Hm? Oh… I dunno, I guess from spark… sparky… sparkly… I have no idea, actually… probably one of those."

"Good to know… Don't you have somewhere to be with your little group?"

"Demyx and Roxas are on a mission in Atlantica, and Xion is with Marluxia and Naminé in Twilight Town."

"OFF!"

"Fine, fine!" Axel sighed as he got off, a little too hastily. As Larxene got up, she noticed that her kunais were missing. Becoming frantic, she looked over at Axel, and was enraged to see him holding five sharp object in his mouth, grinning.

Her kunais.

Laxrene snarled like a rabid animal.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Catch me if you can, Sparkle!" Axel laughed, voice muffled from the kunais hilts in his mouth. The pyro turned and took of running across the savannah, an angry Larxene on his tail.

* * *

The chase lasted for about a few hours.

Finally, Axel stopped, panting from exhaustion. He was no longer in the savannah, but deep within a thick jungle. He listened for Larxene, but heard nothing. Which was surprising, since Larxene wasn't the most quiet person when she was angry.

Suddenly, something fell from the tree tops and landed on his back. Axel screeched as the kunais vanished in a flash of lighting. He summoned one of his chakrams, but the attacker knocked it out of his grasp.

Whirling around, he saw that the 'thing' was Larxene.

"Larxene, don't…" he stopped mid-scold. In her mouth, Larxene held his chakram. Axel's eyes widened when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled.

But Larxene paid him no heed, and took off into the jungle. Axel swore and ran after her; besides being extremely vicious, Larxene was also the fastest in the organization.

Thus making her extremely hard to catch. Axel was reminded of this as her tore after the she-cat.

* * *

Larxene panted heavily as she slowed to catch her breath. The sun had set some hours ago, and now the moon was slowly climbing through the starry sky. But it had been even longer since Axel had started chasing her. The Savage Nymph couldn't even tell if he was right behind her or if he had long since gotten lost in the jungle. She had been so focused on running that she lost track of the lion completely.

Larxene let out a gasp as something tackled her, sending both rolling across the grass. She heard laughing and was greeted by the sight of a familiar redheaded lion.

"Gotha!" Axel yelled triumphantly, letting himself fall on top of the she-cat. "Payback!"

Axel's chakram vanished, and Larxene let out a growl; this time, however, it was mischievous. She and Axel wrestled in the grass, rolling around and nipping at each other in a playful banter. Eventually, the two broke apart, and lay under the stars for a moment. Then Larxene realized something.

"Shit!" she cried out. "What frigging time is it?"

She looked up franticly at the moon. It was right above them, shining bright in the night sky; midnight. The Nymph swore; she remembered Saix telling her that the portal providing access to this world would close at nightfall. Now she and Axel were stuck in the Pride Lands for who knows how long. Not to mention that neither of them could portal in this form.

While she was busy letting out a rainbow of swears, Larxene failed to notice Axel approaching her from behind.

"Relax, Sparkle," he simpled said, placing a paw on her shoulder, "I left a note for Demyx and the other two back in Roxas's room. They know where I… we are. They'll open a portal soon, hopefully."

Larxene didn't respond, only muttered a few curse words and plopped onto the ground, tail twitching in an agitated fashion. Axel merely sighed, and sat down next to her. For minutes, they remained in silence. Then Axel, not being one for peace and quiet, broke it.

"By the way, did you have to run through that stream on the last leg? I could hardly get across the stepping stones, let alone get OUT of the water!" he remarked, lifting up his tail, which was indeed damp.

No response.

Axel took this as Larxene pissed off and ignoring him/sleeping. So he sighed and silently took in their surroundings. They were on a tall, huge grassy hill, with no trees nearby, and the sky clear and starry above them. Not to far from where he and Larxene were, a small spring had formed in the ground. But the most noticeable feature was a ledge that overlooked most of the Pride Land.

Hit with a sudden idea, the pyro grinned and walked to the ledge. Larxene, who had been slowly drifting off the entire time, was reawaken by the sound of Axel practicing scales.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned him dryly.

"Fine tuning my voice," was the response, as the lion resumed his warm ups.

Larxene snorted.

"Isn't that Demyx's job?"

"True, but seeing as you were asleep and I was bored, I had to do SOMETHING to amuse myself. Besides, I recall Demyx mentioning a place just like this that was good for vocalizing. At least, that's what he said. I'm going to see if it's true or not."

"Please don't. I rather not have my ears bleed."

Axel ignored her, and tried to think of a song to sing. However, he could come up with nothing. Looking over his shoulder, Axel caught sight of Larxene grooming herself. For the first time, he noticed how the light of the moon turned her golden pelt to silver, how her antenna bangs fluttered in the wind, and how her jade green eyes glimmered like diamonds. Inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks to the skull.

Standing as majestically as he could on the ledge, he began to voice the song he had found on the Internet a couple days before.

As Axel began to sing, it was deemed that Demyx was right. The pyro's voice was loud, clear, and on key. Larxene hated to admit it, but he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. That being said, she never wanted to hear him sing in the shower again; when you leave your bedroom door open and live in a vast castle, your voice tends to project itself sometimes.

"_There was a time_

_I was everything and nothing all in one_

_When you found me_

_I was feeling like a cloud across the sun"_

The first chord of the song reminded Larxene of the time she first meet Axel at the Castle that Never Was. He had been like a stoned eagle that day.

"_I need to tell you_

_How you light up every second of the day_

_But in the moonlight_

_You just shine like a beacon on the bay"_

Larxene's head rose off the ground, and the she-cat gave Axel a curious look.

"_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside"  
_

She rolled her eyes at Axel, seeing as he seemed to have forgotten that they had no 'feelings'. But then she reckoned it was just part of the song and allowed him to continue.

"_And I can't describe_

_But it's something about the way you lo__ok __tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight"_

The Nymph continued to watch the lion, listening contently to the song.

"_With your smile_

_You pull the deepest secrets from my __heart_

_In all honesty_

_I'm speechless and I don't know where to start_

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
_

_And I can't describe_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight_

_And I can't explain_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

_And I can't describe_

_But it's something about the way you look tonight_

_Takes my breath away_

_The way you look tonight"_

"Got it memorized?" the pyro said as he finished. He sat the ledge for a while, watching the stars, before deciding to go back to the she-cat. Turning back, he saw Larxene curled up in a ball, sleeping. He stood and slowly edged towards her.

She suddenly tackled him, both rolling and wrestling in the grass. Managing to pin her down once again, he nuzzled her exposed underside. Larxene squealed and batted at the pyro's underside with her hind paws. This caused Axel to fall on her, the two now play fighting.

Finally, both collapsed, exhausted. Axel was now on his back with Larxene laying atop him. He licked her ear, causing her to purr.

"Was that a purr?" he teased.

"No…"

"Yes, yes it was!"

"Shut up."

Sighing, the pyro shut his eyes for a few mintues.

"I will say, I prefer this than sleeping in my room."

"Why?"

"Its right next to Saix's…"

"Oh…"

The two felines laying quietly on the hillside. Axel heard soft breathing and saw Larxene fast asleep, still on top of him. He wondered if Demyx, Roxas or Xion had gotten his message, but figured that there was no way they would come at this time of night. He and Larxene would have to wait until morning.

Yawning, he realized how tired he had become. Reaching with a paw, he ruffled Larxene's bangs, to which she growled in her sleep.

"'Night, Sparkle."

Then, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About two hours later, around three in the morning, a portal opened and out stepped a cheetah with a mullet, and two lion cubs; one yellow with spiky blonde hair and the other gray with short, black hair.

The three looked around for a moment before catching sight of their sleeping friends.

Their mouths dropped open.

Axel was on his back, fast asleep in the grass; Larxene was lying on top of him, also sleeping. Both were purring quietly.

No one noticed the portal fizz out behind them.

"Did they…?" the spiky blonde cub, Roxas, asked.

"I think so…" the mullet-haired cheetah, Demyx, answered.

"Guys! They may just be sleeping!" the black haired cub, Xion, countered. She turned away from the two males, who were still staring at the pyro and the Nymph. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, guys?"

Demyx and Roxas turned to her, and their eyes went as large as dinner plates when they saw the portal gone.

"Crap!" Demyx almost yelled out loud.

Now they were stuck in the Pride Lands with Axel and Larxene.

"What do we do now?" Xion asked meekly.

Demyx shrugged.

"Can't do much until one of the others comes looking for us," he said simply. "But look on the bright side, at least X-face or Xemnas can't have a go at us now, right?"

The other two perked up this, as Demyx noticed the spring.

"Let's check that out," he said, as the three of them went over to it.

"What about Axel and Larxene?" Roxas asked.

"Let them sleep," Demyx replied, "Besides, its better to NOT wake up Larxene at this time of night."

With that said the group continued to the spring.

Back at the other two, Axel smiled, shutting the one eye he had open the entire time.

Then he drifted back to sleep, listening to the soft purring emitted from Larxene.

* * *

**My first oneshot and Larxel... Tell me what you think! R&R**

**I tried to keep everyone in character, but they may be OOC (Note: this story is abit AU) -_-;...Oh Well :)**

**Note: I was listening to Elton John's Something About the Way You Look Tonight when I wrote this... Hence why I included it.**

**Once again... I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
